


Fire and Ice: Klance

by Candycat



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: #Klance #Klangst #Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycat/pseuds/Candycat
Summary: Keith has a crush on Lance. Lance is being oblivious to his feelings for Keith. Fluff and Klangst. I suck at summarizing.





	Fire and Ice: Klance

Fire and ice  
Voltron. Set after season 7  
Keith’s pov  
Keith was having nightmares.  
He had nightmares before. Just not as often and less scary.  
Keith was in his little shack in the desert. Suddenly, he saw his Dad. “The other paladins would leave you the first chance they get.” His Dad said with angry eyes.  
“C’mon Keith. You already left the paladins once. Why not again?”  
Keith woke up with a scream. He was sweating. Keith knew the other paladins cared for him.  
Or do they? Just because you’re the Black Paladin, doesn’t mean they like you.  
Keith shook that thought out of his head. He had to believe he was needed. He’d go crazy if he kept thinking of this.  
Keith looked at the clock. It was six thirty.  
He decided to go outside. He really needed some fresh air.  
Keith put on his regular clothes. Black pants, a black shirt, shoes, and a red jacket.  
Then, he snuck out of the Garrison. He tiptoed pass the doors in the hallway so he wouldn’t wake anyone up. He went into the the rover area and took one of the smaller rovers, similar to the one he used to ride.  
He was about to leave when he heard someone. “Going somewhere, mullet?”  
Keith turned around. Lance was behind him with an eyebrow raised.  
Keith scowled. “None of your business, okay?”  
“Jeez, you don’t have to be so grumpy, I’m just curious.” Lance shrugged.  
Keith rolled his eyes, pretending to act annoyed.  
Truthfully, he had a big crush on Lance and he was scared Lance would hate him if he said something about this.  
Keith gave Lance an amused look. “Why are you asking me what I’m doing here? What are you doing here?”  
Lance sighed. “Can’t sleep. I feel a bit restless, you know? Are you having trouble sleeping?”  
“Yeah.” That was kinda the truth. Having nightmares wasn’t that different from being restless, right?  
Lance looked at Keith. Then he turned his attention to the rover. “Going on a ride, huh? Can I join in?”  
Keith shrugged. On the inside, he was overjoyed. “Sure.”  
Lance got on the rover. He gave Keith a questioning look. “Um, what do I hold onto?”  
Keith looked around. There only was one seatbelt. The handle bars were too far for Lance to reach. “I guess you’ll have to hold onto me.” He added a quick, “You can always get another rover!”  
Lance chuckled. “Nah. I’ll just cling onto you. Are you okay with that?”  
Keith nodded slowly. On the inside, Keith was screaming and blushing furiously, because his crush was gonna hold on to him.  
Why is life so complicated?  
Lance slowly put his hands around Keith’s waist. Lance started to relax on Keith. He gave Keith a shocked look. “How is your mullet so soft?!”  
Keith rolled his eyes. “Hold on tight, Sharpshooter.”  
Keith started the engine. He checked to see if Lance was okay. Then, he sped off.  
Keith always loved riding. He loved the wind in his hair, the thrill of going so fast. He felt like he was going so fast, his problems couldn’t keep up.  
Yet, this was special. Lance was there. Keith never thought this would happen.  
Keith maneuvered on the rough terrain. He came to the area that Shiro had told him about “Patience yields focus”. Keith liked the place. It made him focus on something other than his problems.  
Keith looked at the cliff ahead. He made sure he had just the right speed, and went speeding down.  
He heard Lance laughing and cheering. It was a sweet sound. A happy sound.  
Finally, Keith stopped. He found a nice area to park the rover. The sun was rising, showing oranges, blues, purples, and pinks mixing together to make something beautiful. It reminded him of Lance. Beautiful, amazing, yet sometimes, taken for granted. Keith did not what Lance to feel sad.  
Lance sat beside Keith. “It’s really pretty out here, huh?”  
Keith smiled. “Yeah.”  
Keith didn’t exactly fall in love with Lance right when he met him. No, he fell in love over time. In the Garrison, he noticed Lance. He thought Lance was like the other cadets. Boy, he was wrong. Lance was kind, compassionate, and loving for his friends and family. Lance always brightened everyone’s day. His ocean blue eyes made Keith want to slowly sink in them. Keith was dying to touch Lance’s smooth tan skin.  
But Lance would never love Keith. He was too busy being head-over-heals with Allura.  
Keith sighed. He decided to enjoy this moment he had with Lance as long as he can. It won’t last long, anyway.  
Lance grunted. “So, um, are you sure you were restless? I mean, you probably would go training somewhere, wouldn’t you?”  
Keith pursed his lip. He never thought Lance knew him that well. “I’ve been having nightmares.” He added a quick, “Don’t worry, it’s okay.”  
Lance gave him a look of doubt. “You sure? You can always talk to me. I’m okay with it.”  
Keith was confused. Lance never wanted to talk to him. Keith decided to just nod.  
“You can always talk to me, too. Have to keep the team together.” Keith smiled.  
Lance gave Keith a strained smile. Keith was a bit unsure. Lance’s smile was much more relaxed.  
It was quiet for a bit. Then, Lance broke the silence. “Sometimes, I’m not sure you guys actually need me. I mean, sure, I pilot the Red Lion, but that’s all I do. I wonder why you keep me around.”  
Keith was in shock. He knew Lance was unsure of himself, but not this much! Keith immediately replied, “No, Lance you are talented, awesome, and amazing. The Red Lion didn’t pick you for no reason. It chose you, because you earned it. We all love you Lance.”  
I love you so much more than a friend. Keith thought.  
Lance gave Keith an astonished look. Then, he smiled. A real smile. “Thanks, Keith! I, uh, really needed that. Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Keith smiled back.  
Keith looked at his watch. “We should get going.”  
Lance nodded. “Yeah. The others are going to wonder where we are.”  
So they got on the rover, and went back to the Garrison.  
Lance’s POV  
Keith drove Lance back to the Garrison. Many things happened on this ride.  
For instance, Lance discovered that Keith’s mullet is one of the softest things in all the universes that existed.  
That is not important!  
He also found a friend (why not more than friends?!). Lance found someone he lost.  
When Keith joined the Blade of Mamora, Lance was crestfallen. Lance felt like something was stolen from him when Keith left. Something, in fact, was stolen.  
Keith stole his heart.  
At first, Lance did not know this. He just thought Keith was his rival. Allura is amazing, she does make Lance want to be better. Keith though, he made Lance want to be.… himself. Lance was comfortable just laughing and joking. He felt like Keith actually appreciated him (which he did).  
Though, it would take a lot more for Lance to realize Keith is the one.  
When him and Keith got back to the Garrison, Lance thanked Keith again.  
“Thanks again for the ride. Remember, you can always talk to me and I can always talk to you.”  
Keith nodded. “Bye Lance.” Keith gave Lance a soft smile.  
Lance looked at Keith’s smile. It was…cute. At the back of Lance’s mind he thought, “Dang, that smile could bring world peace.”  
Lance slightly blushed and shook his head. “Bye Keith.”  
Lance went to his room and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Lance actually was not restless (of course). Lance actually needed to clear his mind. He was thinking if he was actually that important. “I’m just a little speck in the universe. Heck, there’s more than one universe. I don’t mean anything.”  
Lance suddenly remembered Keith. He smiled. Keith’s smile was one precious thing.  
He sat there, thinking of what would happen if Keith laughed. He was interrupted by an intercom.  
“Good morning everyone!” He heard Hunk speaking.  
Hunk always gets up very early so he can prepare food for everyone. Lance would not find it surprising if Hunk prepared food for the whole Garrison (Hunk did in fact, make food for the whole Garrison because he is a wonderful cinnamon roll).  
“Rise and shine! Time to wake up! Food is in the cafeteria! After that, we are going to have a meeting about the recent discovery of the altean Princess Allura found!”  
Lance got up. He opened his room door and found Pidge giving him a grumpy look. “I hate mornings.”  
Lance rolled his eyes. “You hate everything. Come on, I’m starving.”  
Pidge gave Lance a glare saying, “Of course I hate everything” look. “I hope you starve before we get to the cafeteria.”  
Lance gasped dramatically. He sniffed. “Rude.”  
Pidge just rolled her eyes and followed Lance to cafeteria.  
Lance found Hunk going around and serving some food. “Yo, Hunk! What food did you cook up? I can’t wait to eat, especially since I know you didn’t use weird alien ingredients.”  
Hunk groaned. “Yeah, I prefer not remembering all the weird stuff we’ve seen, thank you very much. Besides, if I accidentally throw up, it might be in the food.”  
Lance chuckled. He looked at the serving cart and saw there was pancakes, eggs, bacon, (YASSSS) and sausage. It seemed like a very long time since they had regular food.  
“Well, I’m gonna sit over there. You can join me later!” Lance waved to Hunk and walked to an empty table.  
Lance saw Pidge sitting with her family. He smiled. He remembered when his family was there a few weeks ago before they left. His mother made him promise he Skyped them or she was gonna track him down. You do not want to Lance’s mother angry. She could bring out the chancla and beat you up. (Chancla is Spanish for slipper.)  
Lance sat there for a while. He thought about getting up to flirt with some girl until he saw Keith walking in with an even paler face than normal (is that even possible?!)  
Lance walked over to Keith. “Keith, are you okay?”  
Keith was startled for a second until he saw Lance. He relaxed a bit. “Um y-yeah I’m okay.” He gave Lance a strained smile.  
Lance was worried. Keith said he was having nightmares. “C’mon and sit with me, okay? We could chat.”  
Keith gave Lance an unsure look. Then he shook his head and let Lance take him to the table Lance was sitting on.  
Keith sat down and looked at his feet. He looked… scared. Lance never saw Keith looking scared.  
“So, Keith you said you were having nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?”  
Keith shook his head. “Not really.”  
Lance gave him a worried expression. “You don’t have to. Sometimes, when I had nightmares I talked to my mom. She always made me feel better.”  
Keith was silent for a moment. Then he sighed. “I was having nightmares about my dad.”  
Lance remembered Shiro saying that Keith’s dad died in a fire. Apparently, he went into the building to save someone without his firefighter suit. Lance looked at Keith. He suddenly felt guilty for not trying to comfort Keith sooner.  
Lance heard… crying. He saw Keith with tears running down his face. Keith…cry? It sounded heartbreaking. Lance was unsure what to do. Then, Lance gave Keith a hug.  
Keith was surprised by this gesture but he slowly melted into Lance’s warm embrace. “I guess I’m not as strong as you thought I was, huh?”  
Lance shook his head. “You don’t have to be strong all the time. That’s why we’re a team. We look out for each other.” Lance smirked. “This time I’m cradling you in my arms.”  
Keith looked up. “You remember the bonding moment?!”  
At that moment, Lance knew… he fluffed up. “Um, I, uh, wh-what bonding moment?”  
Keith scowled. “You idiot! I thought you forgot! You knew the whole time?!”  
Before Lance could get beaten up, Hunk came to the rescue. “Hey guys! Here’s some breakfast!”  
Hunk smiled before noticing what was happening. “Um, Lance, what did you do to Keith?”  
Keith was looking very, very angry. Lance was looking very scared as he should be. “Hunk, why don’t you sit down? Keith and I would love to talk. Don’t worry, Keith and I were just hanging out.”  
Keith growled. “You might be hanging very soon you little-“  
Hunk broke the fight up. “Okay, I’m just gonna hand you guys your food and sit on the other side of the table.”  
Hunk quickly gave Lance and Keith some food then rushed to sit on the other side. “Why don’t we talk about other things?”  
Lance nodded quickly. For the rest of breakfast, Lance and Hunk talked while Keith was silently sharpening his knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! This is my first fic and I hope it doesn’t suck!


End file.
